Un Regalo Para Ti
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Yamamoto le tiene una sorpresa a Chrome. quieren saber cual es? pues entren y lean


Bueno aquí les traigo una pareja que hace rato he estado pensando en hacer fic de ellos pero como no me llegaba ninguna idea a la cabeza pues decidi hacer esta traducción del fic Birthday Kiss.

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A WATER DARGON 8 Y YO SOLO LA HE TRADUCIDO TODOS LOS NOMBRES Y PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACION SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA AMANO.

Un Regalo Para Ti

Chrome se preguntaba por qué Yamamoto envió esa carta para ella.

En la carta decia:

nos vemos en casa de Tsuna a las 4 de la tarde, por favor no faltes

-Yamamoto. Pensaba la chica

Ella pensó que podría ser una broma pero que diablos si era pasar tiempo con su familia y con su boss y con…. Ella iba

Cuando llegó a la casa de Tsuna el cielo comenzó a nublarse.

Tocó el timbre y Kyoko y Haru la fueron a recibir.

"Chrome-chan ya estás aquí!", Exclamó Kyoko tirando de la chica para que entrase.

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? -preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Simplemente las chicas la estaban jalando por el pasillo y llevando a la sala. Chrome honestamente no tenía idea porque las chicas estaban tan felices y emocionadas.

Cuando Chrome entró en la sala de los Sawada, ella fue recibida por toda la familia con un gran "Feliz cumpleaños!". Tsuna se sentó a la mesa con Gokudera a su lado. Bianchi se sentó con Reborn en su regazo y Futa y los chicos se sentaron también alrededor de la mesa.

Estaban todos allí, también. Incluso Dino y Hibari estaban allí. Ella se sorprendió sinceramente por esto. Por lo general, en sus cumpleaños pasaban desapercibidos y no hubo celebraciones, pero esta vez había una fiesta y se llenó de alegría absoluta. Pero había una persona que no estaba. Esa persona, era Yamamoto, que despues de un rato había llegado a través de la puerta con un gran pastel que decía:

Feliz cumpleaños Chrome, un miembro de la familia querida y amiga de todos nosotros

Ahora seguramente ella se sentía muy feliz y querida en ese momento.

Todos entregaron regalos a ella después de eso. Ella había recibido una paleta de helado de Lambo, panes de gyoza de I-Pin (aunque Tsuna y sus amigos tenían un pequeño pánico sobre esto), ropa y cosas hermosas de las chicas, un sueter de Gokudera (se lo regalo solo porque Tsuna se lo dijo ), Ryohei le consiguió unos guantes y un sombrero (el sombrero fue idea de Kyoko), Dino le dio unos boletos para la feria, Hibari ni siquiera le dio nada pero ella estaba agradecida por eso, Tsuna le regalo una foto en que ella aparecía junto con todos los otros guardianes y su boss. Pero faltaba alguien que no le había dado regalo.

Pero de pronto. Dino y Hibari se enzarzaron en una pelea que también de alguna manera involucro a Ryohei, diciendo que era EXTREMO! Tsuna y Gokudera se habían quedado atrapados en ella tratando de detenerlos. De pronto I-Pin activo la bomba Pinzu por ver a Hibari.

Tsuna se dio de cuenta de esto y agarro a I-Pin para tirarla al cielo pero fue tarde y exploto. De alguna manera Lambo fue golpeado por la explosion y comenzó a lanzar granadas en todas direcciones y fue pateado en la cara por Reborn. Lambo entonces utilizo la bazuca de los diez años haciendo cambiar de lugar con su yo del futuro. Esto hizo que Bianchi se enloqueciera y empezara a arrojar poison cocking en todas direcciones. Pero en todo este enredo Yamamoto agarro la mano de Chrome.

-Chrome-chan ¿quisieras venir conmigo afuera? Le pregunto

-Si me gustaría. Respondió la chica

Yamamoto sonrío y rápidamente se la llevo al patio trasero. Había empezado a llover de repente. Cuando se detuvieron le sonrió por un momento. Ella se sonrojó inconscientemente sin saber la razón por la que lo hizo.

-Cierra los ojos, ahora voy a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. Dijo el guardián de la Lluvia.

-Esta bien. Dijo la chica cerrando sus ojos

Cuando lo hizo, sintió algo en sus labios y de inmediato abrió los ojos. Takeshi Yamamoto la estaba besando! Ella se quedó atónita por un momento, pero pronto le devolvió el beso y lo profundizó. Cuando finalmente se detuvo porque el aire le faltaba, Ella se sonrojó profundamente.

-Te amo Chrome. Se declaro el chico

Nunca ella se había sentido así antes, pero ahora que ella experimentó su primer beso con él y le oyó decir esas tres palabras. Ahora se sentía más feliz que nunca. Tenia a Mukuro, familia, boss y ahora novio.

-Yo también te amo Takeshi. Dijo la chica.

Yamamoto acerco de nuevo el rostro al de Chrome para darle otro beso y asi confirmar que ya eran pareja.

FIN

Disculpen si hay demasiadas faltas ortográficas, además hace rato quería hacer un fic de estos dos pero como siempre no tengo inspiración debi traducir este fic.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en otro fic.


End file.
